Austin&Ally Story
by Purplegiraffe122
Summary: Austin just moved out of his parents house to Dez's house and is in love with his sister who is Ally. I suck at summaries...sorry. This is also my first fanfic. I have changed the rating to T for minor cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally story

**Guys, this is my first Austin and Ally story so go easy on me! I'm sorry if there are some spelling mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV:

My life could not get any better right now. I recently moved out of my parents house because they absoulty hated me and my dreams and I could not stand it any longer. So once I turned eighteen I left. I moved to my best friends Dezs' house, which is wonderful because the love of my life is his sister. Ally. Dez and I have been best friends for a long time and all of that time I have noticed Ally and have started to like her. I have liked her since I was 10 and she was 8. You see I am two years older than her that's not that big of an age difference, but I guess you could say that I have fallen in love with her.

We have talked a little but only for a little bit, but since I'm moving in hopefully that will all change. The bad thing is that she has a boyfriend...Dallas. I honestly think that he is ashamed of her. I never see them out and about and when I was in school he never was with her. If I was her boyfriend I would flaunt her around. I really really really really hate Dallas. Dez knows I hate him too and he has warn me that he does come over sometimes and Dez also says he is a douch to her, he's always texting on his phone and ignoring her. Who does he think he is? Who would ignore such a beautiful girl. I would treasure every moment being with her.

I got all my stuff unpacked in Dez's house which is now mine. I was going to relax on the couch and have a nice time but Dallas is over...have I mentioned that I hate him?

"Hey Austin!" Ally said.

I love her so much!

"Hey Als!" I greeted back.

"Dallas will you get off your phone for like five minutes and talk to me?" Ally said annoyed.

"Sorry babe, but it's important. I actually have to go bye." And Dallas was out the door.

"Austin, do you think Dallas isn't interested in me anymore?" I looked at her nodded and said...

"Yeah...I'm sorry Als but it just seems like he doesn't like to take you out, I think he might be embarrassed of you..."

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean? Am I embarrassing to go out in public with?"

Well that backfired

"No, I just think that what he thinks, not what I would think!"

"Whatever, Austin just leave me alone!"

"Ally!" I called out but she already shamed her door shut.

Why do girls always get the wrong messaged?

**Sorry if it was short...like I said it was my first one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I read the reviews and they were all really nice thanks you guys! Here is chapter two! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

It's been two hours and Ally hasn't come out of her room I did knock for about an hour, but I gave up and just waited. I decided that I was just going to go on walk. I said bye to Dez and left. My legs just took me to the mall. Then I saw all the food stands and thought this was a nice time to eat. After I ordered my food and sat at a table alone, a girl started to walk over. Great, girls always come up to me and flirt, I'm so tired of it because I'm in love with Ally, I've seen a million girl, but none of them amaze me **(A/N Guess what song that is from ;).** Ally is the only girl for me. I seriously cannot stop thinking about her. My thoughts were interrupted by the random girl.

"Hey, you're too cute to be sitting alone." Said the random girl as she was sitting next to me.

"I was actually just leaving." I got up quickly and threw my trash away and left her. I felt kind of rude, but I just don't feel like talking to any girl that's not Ally.

Now I was just walking around the mall still trying to get my mind off Ally...which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Just as I was turing the corner I saw Dallas...kissing another girl. I rubbed my eyes to make sure they weren't playing any tricks, and it was Dallas kissing a girl that was not Ally. She had blonde hair and was wearing really short shorts and a strapless top. Before I knew it I was running home (to Ally's and Dez's house, which I now consider my home). I just had to tell Ally what was happening, when I got there thankfully she was out of her room and on the couch. She tried to run back to her room when she saw it was me coming through the door. Dez must have gone somewhere because his car wasn't in the driveway. Anyway before she ran up the stairs I caught her.

"Ally! You have got to believe me, but I saw Dallas kissing another girl!" Her eyes started water and she just started sobbing.

"Austin." She said with her voice cracking from crying. "I believe you, but he isn't cheating on me." She said with her voice still cracking from crying.

Wait, what does she mean?

"What?" I was really confused, he couldn't of broken up with her, he never showed up to tell her and he was at the mall when I caught him kissing another girl? She showed me her phone.

Oh no, did he called her and broke up with her? Nope. He did something way worse.

He texted her saying he's breaking up with her. I immediately got really angry. I have no words to describe him. Think of the worse word possible and that word is still an understatement for what he is. Ally doesn't deserve this at all, especially for how long they have been dating.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." I said while hugging her.

"I just hate that you were right. Dez told me that you hated him, but I still love him so much." She said while crying into my chest.

Hmm...maybe I can change that. Stop it Austin no time to think about Ally loving you when she is completely heart broken.

We hugged for awile until she stopped crying. Then her best friend Trish came over, Dez also came home during all of that. Ally and Trish were in Ally's room and Dez and I were in the living room.

"I still can't believe what Dallas did. He should have never hurt MY Ally like that!" I sort of yelled, but not loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Wait wait wait...YOUR Ally?" Dez said confused.

"What? I didn't say that!" I tried to cover up, as I was blushing.

"Uh, yeah you did...do you like my sister, because you always said that you hated Dallas and you always seem to light up when you see her, like you could be in an awful mood and then she enters and you are instantly happy again." I never knew how observant Dez was.

"Okay...fine. I might has a tiny little crush on her." I blushed even more because I know that was a lie. I absoultly love her.

"Sure whatever you say bro."

"So what should we do about Dallas, I think we should at least get back at him for hurting Ally." I said changing the subject.

"Hmm...I'm not sure." he said.

I know for a fact we will get him back for hurting my Ally...nobody breaks her heart and gets away with it.

**Yay, chapter two is done! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I will make sure to proof read this one really well because I read my last two chapters, and I'm finding mistakes everywhere! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV:

Dallas. I loved him so much, I still do actually. He was the first boy that I ever loved and he cheated on me. He was my first kiss, I felt so much spark when we kissed, I thought we both did, but I guess it was just me. Right now I'm in my room with my best friend Trish, Trish has a been here for me no matter what when I was sad she was with me. When my parents died two years ago, Dallas was my best guy friend at the time we weren't dating yet, but I thought he would be with me the entire time, but he wasn't. Trish was with me...and so was Austin. I remember finding out the news. It was a late night I had school the next day. I was fourteen years old and Dez and Austin were sixteen. They were coming home from a date night in late January, there was black ice on the road and their car slipped on it. They crashed into a tree and died. That was a rough time for me, but Trish was with me the whole time, she was there for me like she is right now.

"Ally, Dallas is stupid for doing that to you, don't let him get you down." Trish said.

"I know, it's just that he was the first boy that I had ever loved! It's so weird not being with him anymore." I said sadly.

"Don't worry we will find you a new guy to like and fall in love with!" Trish said excitingly.

Does she really think that I want to fall in love with a new guy this quickly after I just broke up with my boyfriend of a year?

"Trish I know you want me to get over him quick, but I'm not ready to date other guys." I explained

"Didn't you used to like Austin?" My eyes went wide, I started to blush.

You see, I did use to like Austin when I was younger, but I didn't think we would ever have a relationship. He's just so outgoing and not shy, he could talk to anyone. I was just too shy for him, he was too popular to fall for me. When he was in school, he was the most popular guy there, and I wasn't the most nerdy girl there, but I didn't have that many friends I had Trish and a few others but that was it. So after awhile of liking him, I just started to move on. Ever since then I thought of Austin as another brother because he always at my house with Dez.

"I mean yeah I did like him at some point...but that is in the past now Trish." I stated, still blushing.

"You know I can't help to think that he might like you back." Trish said

"He always seems to light up when he sees you." She added.

"There is no way in heck that he likes me back. He's too outgoing, I'm just too shy for him." I said.

We soon fell asleep after that, but I didn't really sleep I stayed awake just thinking about Austin and what made me like him, and what Trish said saying how she feels like he might like me back, but there is no way he likes me back...right?

Austin's POV:

I tried to sleep last night, just thinking of a way to get back at Dallas, they were all very violent...I just couldn't wait to tell Dez!

It was now morning time and Dez and I made our way to the kitchen talking about what to do to get Dallas back.

"We could just show up to the mall one day and just kick his butt and have everyone watch!" I said. I heard foot steps, and soon enough Ally walked in with Trish.

"You guys better not be planning to get Dallas back." She said.

"Why can't we? Do you not remember what he did to you?" I sort of yelled.

"Two reasons why you can't, one I still love him, and I don't want him getting hurt, and two you guys are both eighteen, and Dallas is sixteen. You could go to jail for beating up a sixteen year old!" Ally explained. She does have point, I don't want to go to jail, and she still loves him, which breaks my heart because he was a jerk but I don't want her mad at me hurting him and risk her never speaking to me again.

"Fine, we won't do anything, only because you don't want us to and I don't want go to jail." I said.

"Good, because I don't know what I would do without you or Dez in my life!" Ally said, as she was hugging us both.

I do know that if I ever see Dallas again, someone will have to hold me back.

**Yay, the third chapter is done! Hope you liked it! Sorry if there were any spelling errors!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the review guys! Sorry for any spelling errors!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV:

About an hour later Trish and Dez had to leave. Trish went to find a job, which she probably won't keep, and Dez went to go work at Sonic Boom. Normally, Ally and I would go with him, but it's supposed to storm today and he doesn't want us getting caught up in it. So, it was just me and Ally for the rest of today. She was sitting on the couch reading, and I was sitting across the couch with her.

"Alllllllly!" I said, stretching out her name.

"I'm so bored!" I added.

"Well go do something I'm busy." She said not looking up from her book.

"Like what?" I said.

"I don't know Austin, I just want to finish my book." She said annoyed. I thought I would just sit and wait, I don't want her getting mad at me. With in a matter of minutes the sky started to get dark and rain started to fall fast from the sky, and thunder started booming. Ally jumped from her seat, I have always knew Ally was scared of storms, she would usually go to Dez for comfort...but Dez wasn't here. Soon enough she started hugging me, I was on cloud nine, and of course I hugged her back.

"Shhhh, it will be okay" I said trying to comfort her.

"I hate storms, I hate the loud noises, and the lightning." She said in my chest. We stayed like that for awhile until we both fell asleep. Around ten Dez came through the door waking me up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" He said, not sounding made because he knows I would never do anything to her.

"There was a storm, and she usually goes to you for comfort, but you weren't here obviously." I replied.

"Will you carry her to her room?" Dez said, and I did. As I was carrying her to her room she kind of woke up, but didn't say anything. When I got to her room, I sat her down in her bed and was about to leave when she said something.

"Austin. Stay here." She said tiredly. Of course I stayed, she was probably still shaken up from the storm and needed someone with her. I layed down next to her planning to leave once she fell asleep, but that changed when she started to cuddle with me. Once again I was on cloud nine, and ended up falling asleep with her.

I woke up the next morning to Ally trying to get out of my grip to get up. I must have had some grip on her because she could not get up. I tighten my grip on her making it impossible for her to get up.

"Austin, it's ten o'clock, we need to get up!" She said while smiling.

"No, I just want to stay here, I'm too comfy to get up!" I said forcing her to stay with me. She rolled over and we were facing each other laying down. We were looking directly at each others eyes. She was giving me the puppy dog look, and she just looked so cute I had to let her go.

"Thank you! Now get out I have to get ready for the day!" She said. I walked out to give her some privacy.

I went down stairs, to eat breakfast with Dez. He asked me how my night with Ally was, still trusting me because he knows I would never do anything to her. Soon Ally came downstairs with a giant smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy Als?" I asked

"Well, Dallas called me saying he was sorry and wants to meet up with me right now!" She said happily. What. The. Hell.

"Ally why are you forgiving him? Do you not see what he did?" I yelled.

"First of all, do not yell at me! And second of all I love him and he loves me I know he is truely sorry!" She yelled right back at me.

"No, Ally you are not going, he might of not cheated on you last time, but he probably will this time!" I yelled back.

"Don't tell me what to do Austin, you are just my brothers friend, and nothing more to me!" She yelled and wallked right out of the house. Wow. That kind of hurt.

"How could you let her go Dez?" I yelled to him.

"Dude, she wouldn't of listened to me anyway, she never does." He said softly.

I guess Ally will never love me, maybe I should just move on and find someone who will love me back. It will be tough, but Ally is to caught up with Dallas to ever think of me as more than her brothers friend.

**End of chapter four, hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review everyone! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV:

After a few hours Ally came home. She was smiling until she look at me and glared and ran straight up to her room. Whatever. I decided to go to the mall and potentially find a girlfriend. This wasn't really hard because girls keep throwing themselves at me. There was this one girl that I thought was cute. Her name was Amy. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She was wearing a sun dress, kind of how Ally does. Stop it Austin don't think about Ally. We talked for a bit and ate a early dinner together. I might have gone to fast, but I invited her to my house, because there was some weird feeling in my stomach wanting me to bring her there. She accepted, and soon enough we were there. Dez was gone, but I was hoping Ally was there. We walk in and there is Ally on the couch reading just like the other day. She look up and I smirked, was I trying to make her jealous? Sure enough it was working she was glaring at me, and the other girl. I don't know what came over me but I started to be rude to Ally.

"Hey, Ally could you do me a favor, and you know leave." I said while smirking, as she glared at me.

"I would, but this is actually MY house." She said coldly.

"It's my house too I pay rent, unlike you." I said.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" She yelled

"Uh, I'm going to go obviously there is something between you two." Amy said while walking out, but me and Ally continued our argument.

"There is nothing wrong with me, but there is something wrong with you for taking Dallas back!" I yelled, that was not the right thing to say because Ally slapped me. I regret the next thing I did. My reflexes took over, and I slapped her back.

"Oh my gosh! Ally I am so sorry!" I said quietly.

"Don't ever talked to me again." She said coldy as she was crying. She started to run up to her room, I ran up with her trying to catch up with her, but it was too late. She slammed her door and locked it before I could get it open. I kept knocking on the door, but she just wouldn't open up that's when I went to the park. I texted Dez everything and he trusts me that that I wouldn't do it on purpose. Damn, why did I have to be such an idiot. I love Ally and I tried to get over it, but that's never going to happen. I walked back to the house only to find Ally's door open, I quietly went up there and she was writing in her journal with her back to the door. She must have forgotten to close it when she went out at some point. I walked in and quickly shut the door and locked it. That is when she noticed me. She looked at me wide eyed unsure of what to do.

"Ally, I'm not leaving until you forgive me!" I said.

"Then I guess we will be here a long time." She replied coldly

"Ally, I'm really sorry, I was an idiot for going out to find a girl, and then taking her here. I was just mad because you wanted to take Dallas back. I'm sorry I slapped you, but I promise it was only reflex. I would never hurt you." I said as I had tears in my eyes. I really loved her and it breaks my heart knowing that I hit her. I would never hit a girl needless it's just too wrong. I just feel all around awful for doing it to her. Her eyes started to water and she hugged me. I immediately hugged her back. We layed down in her bed, no we aren't going to do anything, but we were comforting each other. We were facing each other on the bed.

"You know I forgive you for everything, except for slapping me. That will take time to get over" She said.

"I know." Then I kissed the cheek that I slapped.

"I will kiss your cheek every night until you do forgive me." I added. She smiled, and we fell asleep hugging each other.

Dez's POV:

I know what we are doing is not right. We really should tell them, but we just don't know how to react. We don't want them mad at us for getting together, and not telling them. She certainly doesn't want Ally mad and I certainly don't want Austin mad at me. That is why we have been sneaking out night, and going on dates. During the thunderstorm I was really with her, and there is just so much drama between Austin and Ally that they don't ask where I am anymore. I mean I guess that is good, but I feel really guilty not telling them where and what I have been doing. She feels the exact same way, but she at least doesn't live with them, and have to lie every now and again. I dropped her off at her house we kissed goodnight, and I went home. The last thing that happened was Austin slapped Ally, but not on purpose. I guess it was pretty late no one was up. I checked Austin's room, and he wasn't there. Werid. I checked Ally's room and sure enough they both were there hugging each other. Guess they made up. It's kind of sad to see how much they like each other, but won't do anything about. They always flirt, and are jealous of each other when they get a girlfriend or boyfriend, and hell they are snuggling to each other while they sleep, but are still say they are just friends. Anyway, it's good that they are asleep so I don't have to explain that I was on a date with Trish.

**Here is chapter five! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**Also, I have another idea for a story, I feel like I could write more per chapter for that story, so I will be ending this series. There will be maybe one or two more chapters left to this one, but I will get started on the other story as soon as I can, so be expecting it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV:

I woke up, and Ally was still asleep, she is so cute. I didn't want to leave her, but I needed to talk to Dez and to figure out why he has been so MIA lately. I slowly got up not disturbing her. I kissed her cheek, and went downstairs. As I was going down the stairs, I heard Trish and Dez's voices. I know it was nine o'clock, and not too early for someone to be over, but why was Trish here...with Dez, and not with Ally? I heard them say some things like we need to tell them, and I'm tired of hiding this from them. What were they hiding? What did they need to tell Ally and I? I took this chance to walk in.

"What are you guys hiding?" I asked, their eyes when wide. I crossed my arms, and smiled knowing that they were caught. They remained speechless.

"Guys, just tell me that you are dating." Their eyes went even more wide, if that was possible, and they started blushing.

"How'd you know?" Dez said while blushing.

"Dez, you're not the only observant one, I see how you two light up around each other." I said.

"Just to let you guys know, I approve, and I'm sure Ally will too!" I said happily.

"Ally does approve!" Said a voice in the hallway, obviously it was Ally, she must have been listening in.

"I over heard you guys, because I was woken up by someone leaving my room." She said as turning toward me. I couldn't help, but smile at her.

Later, Trish and Dez left for a date, so it was just Ally and I again. Not that I have a problem with that.

"Not that I want you to hang out with him, and I hate him dearly, but where is Dallas at?" I asked, even though I don't want her to leave me for him, he just hasn't been around lately, could possibly be cheating on her right now.

"I don't know, and I don't care." She said

"I thought you were dating him, because he texted you wanting you back a few days ago?" I asked confused.

"Just because I went to see him doesn't mean I took him back." She said, I had to hold down my excitement or she would suspect something.

"When I was on my way there I saw him, kissing another girl, and I told him off. That's why I came home happy. I finally yelled at him, and told him he was a manwhore." She said with victory.

"That's awesome Als! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"I was still mad at you from before, but that's all behind us now!" She smiled, while hugging me. I loved her hugs some much! She fits perfectly into my arms, and I just want to keep her there forever, I never want to let her go!

We started to watch a movie, I picked out the movie, and it was a scary movie. I forgot that Ally hated scary movies, so she fell asleep during it. I don't blame her because it was getting late, I even almost fell asleep. I picked her up, and carried her to her room. I layed her down in her bed, and I was so tired I layed down next to her she woke up as I was laying down, but she didn't mind she snuggled up next to me. I kissed her cheek, and we stared at each other for a bit. She was so beautiful, and I just couldn't help myself, I leaned towards her to kiss her on the lips. She leaned into it to, until there was no more space between us. I can't believe I'm actually kissing her! Finally! It was full of passion and she was gentle. We pulled apart, and we smiled at each other, and she snuggled closer to me, and fell asleep. Of course it took me awhile to go back to sleep because I kept thinking about our kiss.

I woke up the next morning feeling cold. I opened my eyes, and Ally was gone. I got up to look for her, and remembered our kiss from last night. I smiled at the thought of it. I went downstairs to see if she was there. As I was going to the livingroom Dez was walking out.

"Where are you going Dez?" I asked.

"I'm just going to Sonic Boom for a bit, and then hanging out with Trish all day, don't worry Ally is in the livinroom." He said with a wink the end. I started blushing.

I walked in the livingroom and sure enough there was Ally sleeping. Goodness, she sleeps all the time! I thought I'd wake her up by tickling her. It worked she woke up, and started laughing. I thought this was a good time to leaned down, and kiss her. It was even better than last nights kiss. We pulled apart, and without thinking I said...

"I love you."

**There you go guys, chapter 6! There will be one or two more chapters left!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter guys! I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to post it, but I got writers block, and have been really busy. Sorry for any spelling errors.**

Austin's POV:

Oh. My. Gosh. What did I just say! I just told Ally I loved her! I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped out! Snap out of it Austin!

"I...uhhh..." I couldn't speak right I was so nervous.

"Austin. I love you too!" What? She loves me too! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! I couldn't think of a better way to show her I mean by kissing her. We both love each other, and I can tell she means it. I've liked Ally for so long, and finally after years of it, we are finally together! We just couldn't stop smiling at each other.

After years of being together, I finally proposed to Ally at age 21. We waited six months before the wedding. We were together for so long that we just wanted to go ahead and do it, because 1. she was living still living with Dez, we wanted to keep everything traditional so we wanted to wait till we were married for her to move in, and 2. we wanted to wait to have sex until marriage as well, and I was a 21 year old virgin boy with hormones. We knew we would be with each other for the rest of our lives, hell everyone knew we would be together for the rest of our lives, so we got married quick.

Trish and Dez as well got married a short time after us. They still have there short arguements time after time, but thats what makes them, them. A little later after that when Ally and Trish are 25 they are both expecting babies that are due that exact same time. Which means they are both pregnant and me Dez have to deal with it, but I'm going to be a dad! Ally and I had a girl and we named her Alyssa Monica Moon. She is the most precious thing ever and I'm so glad to have her in my life.

I'm glad that I moved in with Dez, it only made me closer to Ally and now I have her in my life, and she is always going to stay there.

**Damn. Guys I'm sorry that it's so short, this was just an awful ending. I had a hard time ending this, and I have writers block. I will be creating another story, but as soon as my writers block goes away I shall get to it, but I just needed to end this story because I haven't finished it, and I had one more chapter so I just thought I would go for it.**


End file.
